This application request 5 years of support for a pre and postdoctoral training grant form the Fogarty International Center as part of the ICOHRTA (International Clinical, Operational, Health Services Research and Training Award) program. Training in psychiatric epidemiology, nosology, services research and genetics will take place at the National Institute of Mental Health and Neurosciences (NIMHANS) in Bangalore, Karnataka, India and allied institutions in New Dehli, Bangalore, and Calcutta and at Washington University in St. Louis. The Washington University Department of Psychiatry has three postdoctoral training grants (2 from the NIMH and 1 from NIDA) and two Research Centers (NIMH and NIAAA) that will provide the facilities and environment for an excellent multidisciplinary experience. The parent grant for this proposal, "Research Training in Clinical Sciences" (NIMH) has been active since 1976 and graduates have a distinguished record of achievement. This grant and the two accompanying pre and postdoctoral training grants in epidemiology and biostatistics (NIMH and NIDA - P.I., L. Cottler, Ph.D.) currently have 12 fellows. The Department also has masters program in psychiatric epidemiology (Director - L. Cottler, Ph.D.). We are requesting support for up to 4 postdoctoral fellowships (1-3 years) at Washington University and 2 postdoctoral fellowships (up to 1 year) in India where fellows may begin training. Additionally we are requesting support for focused training experiences (up to 3 months) for four doctoral students per year, two at Washington University and two at NIMHANS and allied Institutions. The training program will use an individualized mentorship model and trainees will be expected to develop and implement their own research studies. Didactic and individual tutorials are offered. Each fellow will have at least one mentor in the US and India. Returning trainees will be encouraged to continue their association with mentors in the US and India. Reentry grants of up to $20,000 will be available on a competitive basis.